Bulles et Cases
by AnnaOz
Summary: [les Schtroumpfs, Spirou & Fantasio, etc...] Série de ficlets et drabbles autour du monde de la BD classique franco belge, slashant honteusement les différents héros de nos enfances.  En cours.
1. Les Schtroumpfs, à la soupe

**Disclaimer : **Les petits êtres bleus sont la création de Peyo, appartiennent à feu lui-même, à sa famille, aux éditions Dupuis et Lombard (et je supplie le ciel qu'aucun de ces braves gens ne tombent jamais sur ceci..)

**Note :** Ecrit au départ pour Drakys, je me suis dit en le relisant que c'était tellement honteux que je devais le poster ici :pp

La scène est pure imagination mais survient chronologiquement entre les passages en italique tirés de l'album "La soupe au Schtroumpfs".

&&&

_Schtroumpf costaud/Schtroumpf bricoleur - PG-13 - pour Drakys_

_"C'est ça ! Schtroumpez-en partout !"_

_"Beeuâârk! C'est tout schtroumpf!"_

_"Et en plus, ça schtroumpfe !"_

"Tu veux bien m'en schtroumper dans le dos ?"

Le schtroumpf bricoleur prit une poignée pleine de l'onguent fabriqué par le Grand Schtroumpf ; le schtroumpf farceur exagérait encore, ça ne schtroumpfait pas tant que ça, ça schtroumpfait juste un peu les yeux mais c'était très supportable. Il commença à étaler avec soin la crème sur les épaules et le haut du dos du schtroumpf costaud, le Grand Schtroumpf avait bien dit d'en schtroumpfer partout, il vallait mieux s'assurer que tout le corps était bien schtroumpfé avant de plonger dans l'eau bouillante.

Ses doigts schtroumpfaient vite sous la nuque du schtroumpf costaud, schtroumpfant plus au sud pour ne manquer aucune parcelle de peau bleue.

_"Grand Schtroumpf, la cuve est pleine !"_

Le schtroumpf bricoleur regarda schtroumpfer le schtroumpf farceur et le schtroumpf gourmand dans les pas du Grand Schtroumpf, il faudrait s'appliquer un peu pour ne pas schtroumpfer la préparation de la soupe.

Depuis qu'il avait commencé à se schtroumpfer de lui, le schtroumpf costaud n'avait rien dit. C'était un taiseux, il est vrai, mais ce silence de schtroumpf était tout à fait étonnant.

"Schtroumpf, ça schtroumpfe ? Je te ne schtroumpfe pas trop fort ?"

Il crut entendre une mouche schtroumpfer juste avant qu'un gémissement sourd se schtroumpfe de la gorge du schtroumpf costaud, répondant sans mot schtroumpfer à la question du schtroumpf bricoleur.

Là, dans le bas du dos, ses doigts étaient schtroumpfés à la taille élastiquée du collant du schtroumpf costaud. Il ne lui restait que sa queue à enduire de schtroumpf avant d'en avoir fini.

A moins que...

"Hum, schtroumpf, quand le Grand Schtroumpf demandait d'en schtroumpfer partout, tu crois que ça voulait dire _vraiment_ partout ?"

Aussi soudainement qu'il lui était schtroumpfé dans l'état de langueur douce dans lequel il se schtroumpfait, le schtroumpf costaud se schtroumpfa vers le schtroumpf bricoleur et schtroumpfa ses mains encore poisseuses d'onguent avant de se schtroumpfer nerveusement la langue sur les lèvres.

"Tu sais que le Grand Schtroumpf ne schtroumpfe pas quand il s'agit de notre sécurité. Je crois qu'il faut schtroumpfer selon ses ordres... Schtroumpfe-moi d'abord, je te schtroumpferai après."

"Partout ?"

"Partout."


	2. SpirouFantasio, eau froide

**Disclaimer :** Spirou & Fantasio sont au Editions Dupuis, leurs différentes caractérisations appartiennent à leurs dessinateurs, à commencer par Rob-Vel, créateur des personnages.

**Note :** Drabble écrit pour Drakys au cours des deuxièmes nuits drabbles sur mon livejournal, slash relativement sage en comparaison au précédent ;;;

&&&

_Spirou/Fantasio - "eau froide" - PG - pour Drakys_

A quoi bon cela servait-il qu'il s'inflige quotidiennement un rinçage à l'eau froide, après son shampoing, pour resserrer les écailles de ses cheveux trop rares, si ce satané rouquin ne trouvait rien de mieux à faire que de les lui ébouriffer dès qu'il le trouvait à portée de mains ?

Non pas qu'il prenne tant à cœur l'agencement de sa coiffure, mais quand même…

A chaque fois, il se promettait de dire à Spirou que ça faisait jaser au journal.

A chaque fois, il oubliait son infinité de protestations quand les doigts joueurs, des cheveux descendaient pour atteindre la nuque.


End file.
